Aftermath
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Sequel to Two Is Better Than One.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sandy return to Hogwarts to complete their schooling.  Harry and Sandy are dealing with the emotional scars of the war, both in different ways. AU, non-canon pairings. H/Hr, R/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Please read and review! This is set a couple months after the last chapter (not the epilogue) of Two Is Better Than One. Harry, Sandy, Ron, and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts for a final year. Harry and Sandy are still dealing with the emotional scars of the war. Reviews are much appreciated. **

Chapter 1

"_No! No, no, no!_"

Sandy Potter thrashed about in her bed, obviously sleeping poorly. Hermione, who was sleeping in the next bed over, awoke with a start upon hearing her best mate's cry. She jumped out of bed and was at Sandy's side in a split second. "Sandy? Sandy, wake up," she said soothingly, grabbing a washcloth off the nightstand and wiping the sweat from her brow. "Shh, shh. It's all okay."

Sandy's green eyes suddenly flew open. She leaned over the side of the bed and, grabbing a bucket sitting on the floor, promptly vomited. Breathing heavily and still looking nauseous, she said to Hermione, "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't apologize," Hermione told her firmly, still wiping sweat from Sandy's forehead. "Why don't you try to sleep some more?"

Sandy nodded, and without another word, she turned over in bed and closed her eyes. After watching her best mate worriedly for a moment, Hermione then turned her gaze to the nightstand. It was equipped with anything she might need to help Sandy during the night. A bucket for vomit, a washcloth for sweat, a fresh pair of nightclothes, and a glass of water.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway. She grabbed her wand. "_Lumos_," Hermione murmured, and the tip of her wand lit up. She shuffled into the hallway, and, seeing no one, descended the stairs. She was not surprised to find Harry sitting on the couch in the Weasleys' sitting room. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

He was equally unsurprised by her appearance, and he shook his head in response to her question. "Nightmares," he replied succinctly. She sat on the couch next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her tightly, more to comfort himself than her. "Sandy's still having them too." It was not a question.

"Yes," she nodded, frowning and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I think she's having a much worse time than you, though. I mean, you scream and get sick, too, but she… she can't seem to take care of herself."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked sharply, turning his piercing green gaze on her.

Hermione sucked in a quick breath. This was the first time she had mentioned the degree of his sister's condition to him; she had been hoping to breach the subject with him when he was feeling better or that perhaps Sandy would get better with the passing of time. At this point, it didn't seem likely that either set of circumstances would come into play, and Harry had a right to know. "The first night we were here… she had a nightmare. And she woke up, I was still asleep because she didn't scream, and she got sick. And she just… she just left it there until I woke up in the morning. Like she didn't care that she was covered in her own vomit. She would never do that before, at Hogwarts, when she would get sick in the middle of the night. She'd always Vanish it immediately, as soon as she could. Haven't you noticed how distant and closed off she's been?"

"Yeah," he said tersely. "We've both had a hard time…"

He hadn't expected this. Neither of them had. They had expected that, if they managed to defeat Voldemort, life would simple and happy from then on. But it hadn't been that way. He felt guilty for being alive, when so many other had died. Fred… Lupin… Tonks… with a wrench he thought of their orphaned son, Teddy. He felt guilty that they had died because of him and his sister. He hated being called a hero, treated like some sort of demigod. He hated people expecting him to forget, forget all the other people who died on his way to victory.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

AAAAAAA

"Well, we'd best be going. We've got meet the prefects in the prefect compartment." With that, Harry and Hermione excused themselves from the compartment. Much to his surprise, Harry had been made Head Boy instead of Ron, who had only congratulated his best mate. What Harry did not know was that Ron had owled Professor McGonagall during the summer, requesting not to be made Head Boy because he needed to be able to spend more time with Sandy.

When the door had slid shut, Ron and Sandy were left alone in the compartment. "Feels odd, doesn't it?" he observed, casting his eyes all around the train. "To be back on the Hogwarts Express? To be going back to Hogwarts?" He draped an arm over her shoulders. "It feels odd… in a good way. Like everything is going back to normal."

"Yeah," Sandy said noncommittally, her gaze fixed on the scenery flying by through the window.

Ron let out a loud sigh. Ever since she and Harry had defeated Voldemort, Sandy had become withdrawn and distant. He knew she was having nightmares every night. He heard her shrieking in the middle of the night, every night, without fail, at the Burrow over the summer. He was worried about what would happen when she had nightmares at school, considering that Hermione would be in the Head dormitory. Hermione had tried to give up her post as Head Girl, but Sandy wouldn't hear of it. "Sandy, love," he said, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You seem upset."

"No," she answered, still not looking at him. "No, I'm fine."

The answer was always 'no'.

AAAAAAAA

"_Reducto!_"

Nothing happened. Determined, Sandy pointed her wand at what was once Hermione's four poster bed. "_Incendio!_"

Still, nothing.

She was alone in the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Every one else was at welcome feast, but she had snuck up to Gryffindor tower for this. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Nothing.

"Damn it!" she shrieked, throwing her wand across the room. A moment later, she felt guilty and retrieved it, putting it back into the pocket of her robes. It was no fault of the wand that she had not been able to perform even the most simple of spells since the night she and Harry defeated Voldemort. It was not its fault that she was weak. What would the world say when they found out that Sandy Potter had lost her magical powers?

"Sandy?" called a distinctly male voice. The call was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, a cry of surprise, and a thump.

Appearing at the top of the slide, Sandy said, "I've told you that you can't come up here."

Harry looked at her dourly from his spot on the ground of the common room. "Yeah, I remember that _now_," he remarked. "Where'd you go? One second you were walking into the Great Hall in between Ron and me. The next, you were nowhere to be found."

"I felt like being alone," she said, sliding down the slide and landing next to her twin. "I didn't want everyone staring at me."

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me to handle that by myself," he said. He cocked his head at his sister. "How are you? Hermione was telling me that you haven't been dealing with your nightmares very well at all."

"That's true," Sandy said, now helping her twin to his feet. They both took seats on the squishy armchairs next to the fireplace. "I just can't… this guilt is too much."

He nodded, looking into the fire. Turning to her, he asked, "Have you been able to…?"

"Do magic? No," she said, biting her lip. Harry was the only who knew about her current inability to do magic, as he had been there when she had tried in vain to Summon her drink while at the abandoned Privet Drive.

"I'm sure it's-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Whatever you were about to say, just don't. Don't tell me rubbish to try and make me feel better, Harry. I expect more from you," she said in a clipped voice. She then stormed up to the girls' dormitory.

Ron, who had just entered the common room with Hermione, said, "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said, looking weary and shaking his head. "I can't get much out of her. She's willing to talk to me, but if I say something even slightly upsetting, she dashes off. It's like walking on eggshells."

Ron pressed his lips together and took the seat that Sandy had vacated, trying to push his feelings of jealousy aside. He knew that Harry and Sandy were close, being twins and given all that they had gone through together. But the fact that she was willing to at least talk to Harry while she would refuse to talk to Ron about anything of importance at all was killing him on the inside. Did she not trust him? Was he not worthy of her confidence anymore?

"Ron?" Hermione said, derailing his train of thought as she sat herself on Harry's lap. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he lied. "I'm fine. I'm just fine."

AAAAAA

"_Please! No! Please, don't!_"

Sandy awoke in a feverish haze, her vision blurred. The other seventh year girls were crowded around her, looking concerned. Lavender was gently wiping the sweat from her forehead, but she jumped out of the way as Sandy leaned over the side of her four-poster and barfed.

"Should we get Madame Pomfrey?" Lavender asked anxiously, Vanishing the sick and returning to wiping her brow.

"Hermione mentioned to me that Sandy had been having nightmares for months," said Parvati. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey will be able to do much."

Frowning, Lavender said, "Go get Ron."

Several minutes later, Parvati returned, fighting to keep a smile off her face. "Where's Ron?" Lavender snapped at him.

"Oh, he's coming," she replied.

Seconds later, Ron appeared in the doorway, panting and red in the face. "Had to… run all the way up that bloody slide," he panted. "What's wrong with her?"

"See for yourself," Parvati said grimly, gesturing at Sandy's fretful form in bed. "She woke up screaming bloody murder. I'm surprised _you_ didn't hear her."

Sandy was deathly pale and still sweating profusely. She was tossing and turning, and she seemed to be muttering to herself in her sleep. Ron approached cautiously, sitting on the edge of her bed. He took her hand and murmured, "Sandy? It's me. Shhh, it's all going to be okay, love." Parvati and Lavender beat hasty retreats to their own beds, drawing the curtains.

Her green eyes opened slightly. "Ron?" she croaked.

"I'm here, love," he murmured, brushing her sweaty black hair out of her face.

"Stay," she pleaded, showing more emotion to him in that moment than she had in months.

"All right," he conceded. He crawled into bed next to her and drew the curtains of her four-poster. Casting a quick Silencio Charm, he then snuggled up next to her. She curled into him, her left hand grasping his shirt desperately. He observed the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger for a moment, before he said, "I love you, Sandy."

"I love you too, Ron," she murmured, snuggling further into his chest.

"Get some sleep, love."

AAAAA

Ron awoke early the next morning and returned to the boys' dormitory before anybody noticed his absence. When he met Sandy in the common room for breakfast, he said, "Did you sleep well after?"

"After what?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in mock confusion.

He gaped at her. "You don't remember?"

"Remember _what_, Ronald?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"_I don't want to go back." Sandy sat on her bed, shaking her head back and forth impetuously. _

"_Sandy, come on," Ron wheedled, taking her hands in his. "Hermione wants to go back. Harry wants to go back. __**I**__ want to go back. Why don't you?" _

_Sandy swallowed back the tears that were threatening to pour forth from her emerald green eyes. She did not want to go back to the school that no longer felt like a home. She did not want to think about Fred dying every time she sat in the Great Hall. She did not want to remember Lupin and Tonks' cold dead bodies on the tables every time she ate. She did not want to relive the battle every time she took a step. "I just… I don't." _

"_Sandy, please…" he pleaded. "Just talk to me." _

_ "No one from our year will be there anyway," she said, trying to come up with a reason not to return. _

_ "Actually, Professor McGonagall, she's Headmistress now, decided to invite everyone from our year back for an extra year. She said that last year was an abysmal excuse for a final year at Hogwarts, and we should be able to have one that we can actually enjoy." _

_ Enjoy, Sandy thought bitterly. Right. Like she would be able to do that. _

_ "Please," Ron begged her again, kneeling on the floor in front of her now, "it won't be the same without you." _

_ She sighed heavily. "Fine," she acquiesced. "I'll go." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still own nothing. Please leave a review! **

Chapter 2

"Today, we will be studying the Patronus Charm."

Small Professor Flitwick stood in front of the class on top of a pile of textbooks, peering at the students through his spectacles. He eyed the twins approvingly. "I was told by the O.W.L. board that Mr. and Miss Potter are already quite capable of producing a _corporeal_ Patronus."

The Gryffindors, among whom this was already common knowledge, nodded and smiled, while the Ravenclaws looked very impressed. Flitwick continued, "Miss Potter? Would you like to demonstrate for the class?"

Sandy exchanged a panicked glance with her twin. Harry opened his mouth, saying, "Professor Flitwick, I-"

"Mr. Potter, I do believe your sister is quite capable of answering for herself," Flitwick cut him off, smiling at him good-naturedly.

Sandy bit her lip. "Professor… I'd rather… not. If… if that's okay with you."

Professor Flitwick looked taken aback. He had never seen Sandy perform in a manner any less than stellar in his class, much less refuse to participate at all. "Of- of course, Miss Potter," he replied, faltering. Turning to Harry, he said hopefully, "Mr. Potter, would you mind…?"

"Not at all, Professor," Harry said smoothly, raising his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A great silver stag came cantering out of the tip of his wand. Those in the class who had not seen a corporeal Patronus before burst into whispers and admiring whoops.

Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now, the Patronus Charm is a very complex N.E.W.T. level charm…"

AAAAAA

Hermione was at Sandy's side the minute class ended, looking suspicious and curious, the way she did when she had a hunch about something. "What's going on with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Sandy replied simply, packing up her things.

"Don't you lie to me, Sandy," Hermione snapped at her, causing both Harry and Ron, who had been watching the conversation, to look away almost in fright. "I know you far too well not to see right through you. You can perform a Patronus Charm in your sleep. Why in the name of Merlin's pants would you refuse to perform one in Charms class? You're used to much more pressure than a gang of seventh year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors!"

"_Nothing_ is wrong, Hermione," Sandy said, snapping shut the clasp of her bag. "Why don't you stop reading too much into this."

Hermione turned to Harry, looking desperate. "Harry, you must know _something_ about this. I _know_ Sandy won't lie to you. Please just tell me what's going on."

Both Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Harry, so they missed Sandy giving her twin brother a sharp look that said clearly, "_Don't you dare tell her_."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He could not betray his sister's trust. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said simply. "I… I can't."

Hermione impishly stomped her foot on the floor and stormed out.

"Now you've bloody well done it," Ron murmured to Harry. "She's going to be in a right state for the rest of the day."

"Come on," Sandy said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and ignoring the boys' conversation. "We've got to get to Transfiguration."

AAAAAAA

Ron was awake that night when Parvati came to fetch him. "Again?" he asked, his tone just barely inquisitive since he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Parvati nodded, pressing her lips together. "She keeps calling out your name in her sleep. I think you better come quickly."

Ron threw off his covers and quietly, he and Parvati made their way up to the girls' dormitory, Ron struggling up the slide as they went. When they entered the dormitory, he saw Lavender sitting on the edge of Sandy's bed, wiping her brow as she had the night before. "It's worse tonight," she told him anxiously, biting her lip. "She's thrown up twice since Parvati and I woke up."

Ron felt the heat leave his entire body as she spoke. What was wrong with her? He absolutely hated seeing her like this; it was torturous. "All right," he murmured, not looking at either of them. "I'll stay with her again."

Parvati and Lavender silently climbed into their respective beds, drawing the curtains shut. Ron crawled into bed next to Sandy, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close to him. "Ron."

He paled in the darkness. Parvati hadn't been exaggerating. She was sweaty and clammy, and periodically she called out for him in his sleep. "I'm here, love," he whispered softly in her ear. "There's nothing to be scared of."

She did not wake up. She merely rolled into him, buried her face in his chest and began to cry, all while sleeping. "Ron, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, love. There's nothing to be for sorry for," he whispered hoarsely, stroking her long jet black hair.

Why in the world would she be dreaming about apologizing to him?

AAAAAA

Early one morning about a week later while Ron was sliding down into the common room to get back to the boys' dormitory before everyone else woke up, he was startled by someone saying incredulously, "Ron?"

Looking up, he saw Harry nestled in a squishy armchair by the fireplace, looking as though he had just woken up. "Er… hullo, Harry," he said awkwardly, picking himself up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question is what the bloody hell were you doing in the girls' dormitory?" Harry said, green eyes flashing. "If I hear that you've deflowered my sister-"

"Easy, mate," Ron said, holding up his hands in a sign of self-defense. "She's still having nightmares. Without Hermione there to comfort her… well, Parvati comes and gets me whenever she wakes them up."

The anger vanished from Harry's face, replaced by deep concern. "Hermione and I were really worried about what would happen if… well, when she had nightmares. I'm glad at least that Parvati gets you."

"It was really bad last night," Ron admitted, taking a seat in the next chair over. "She vomited more than once, and she kept saying my name in her sleep."

Harry looked at him curiously. "Is that all she was saying?"

"Mostly," Ron said, shrugging. "She also… she _apologized_ to me. I don't know what for, because she was definitely still asleep. It was… odd."

Harry avoided Ron's gaze. He had a vague idea about why Sandy would be apologizing to Ron in her sleep, but she had made him swear not to tell. So instead, he said, "How long have you been going up to the dormitory to comfort her?"

"Since we got back to Hogwarts," Ron replied, grimacing. "Every night around two, without fail, Parvati comes and gets me. My body's trained itself to wake up around two." He looked curiously at his best friend. "So what _are _you doing here anyway?"

"Oh," Harry said, as if he had just remembered himself. "I woke up. I couldn't sleep." _Nightmares_. He left it unspoken, but Ron knew exactly what he meant. "I decided I would surprise Sandy by walking down to breakfast with you two. When I got here, I realized how early it was, and I just dozed off here, I guess."

Ron sighed, then said, "I know _she's_ not doing well, but how are _you_ holding up, mate?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair, the hair that reminded Ron so much of Sandy. "I'm all right, I suppose," Harry replied after a short moment of silence. "It's not as easy as I had hoped it would be, but I'm nowhere near as bad as my sister. It's nice, having Hermione to myself so much of the time, and that helps. But it would be much better if-"

He stopped himself before he finished his sentence.

"If what?" Ron prompted him.

"If Sandy wasn't such a wreck," Harry replied softly. "If she wasn't so distant, even from me. We're twins, and we've always been very close. We've never kept secrets from each other. Not that she's lying to me now, but she's not exactly confiding in me like she used to. I have to go to her and carefully pry information out of her; she used to come to me with her troubles, because I _always_ understood, I _always_ knew exactly how she was feeling. But now- nothing's changed except she doesn't _want_ to confide in me anymore. She still does, if I initiate it, but… Ron, I need her. She's my _twin sister_. I need her companionship, her company, almost like I need oxygen. Do you realize that she and I have never been apart for more than twenty-four hours at a time? Now… she's still here _physically_, but it feels like I haven't really talked to her months. _I want my twin sister back_." Harry was surprised to find that his hands were shaking.

"I know what you mean, mate," Ron said sullenly. "Having her this way… it's almost like You-Know-Who-"

"Oh, bloody hell, Ron," Harry snapped. "Say the bloody name, he's _dead_."

"Fine, _Voldemort_- happy?- it's almost like V-Voldemort won in the end anyway," Ron said. When Harry looked at him questioningly, he continued, "When I realized that V-Voldemort was really dead, I also began to realize that this meant that she was free of the prophecy… for life. She was free of her destiny, free of the responsibility of the safety of the wizarding world on her shoulders. It meant that she and I would actually be able to have a life together, that it wasn't just a vague possibility, a wild hope, some dream to cling to while we were out hunting Horcruxes. But with her, like this… it's almost as if she _is_ gone. Like he did… he did kill her." Harry was shocked to see that Ron was openly crying as he spoke. "Even though you and her won, even though you both killed Voldemort, he's still managed to take her away from me." He turned his wet blue gaze on Harry. "I _love_ her, Harry. I love her more than anything in the world. But she's nowhere near who she used to be."

Ron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling and cursing himself for allowing himself to cry in front of Harry. After a few moments of silence, disrupted only by the sounds of Ron's sniffling, Harry asked tentatively, "Do you still…?"

"Still what?" Ron asked sharply. "Love her? Of course I do, Harry. I'll always love her. I know that the brilliant, beautiful, black-haired witch who helped me with Quidditch and threw her engagement ring at me when I played hooky in the forest is still in there… she's still in there somewhere in that shell of a person."

"I just wish we knew how to coax her out," Harry murmured mournfully.

Unseen and unheard by the boys in the common room, Sandy crept from her spot in the doorway of the girls' dormitory back to bed. She had heard enough.

AAAAAA

"Harry, I don't _want_ to go!" Sandy whined as her twin pulled her by the hand through the dark, deserted corridors.

"I don't care," he said firmly. "You're going. You agreed last week to see Madame Pomfrey if you still couldn't do magic by today. And look- today's here, and have you done any magic yet?"

"Yes," she said defiantly, halting and glaring at him.

"Really?" he said doubtfully, arching a single black eyebrow at her. "Prove it."

"Well, I-" she faltered. She didn't know why she had even bothered lying to him; he was her twin, of course he would see right through it.

"I didn't think so," he said, resuming pulling her toward the Hospital Wing. "Now come on, you're making this much more difficult than it has to be."

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them when they reached the Hospital Wing. "Good evening, Mr. and Miss Potter. I understand that the content of this meeting is to be kept confidential?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Sandy would only agree to come if it was kept secret."

"Very well," Madame Pomfrey replied. "Why don't you two take a seat?" The twins took seats in front of the mediwitch's desk. Sandy was wringing her hands and biting her lip. "What seems to the be the problem, Miss Potter?"

"I…" she said softly, finding speech difficult at the moment, "I c-can't-"

"She hasn't been able to do magic," Harry finished for her, looking directly at Madame Pomfrey, who kept a poker face. "Not one spell, not since we defeated Voldemort in June."

"I see," she said. "And… how have you been feeling since last June, Miss Potter?"

"I've been feeling quite fine, thank you," Sandy replied softly.

"Not _physically_," Madame Pomfrey said, with the air of someone explaining chemical equilibrium to a small child. "Mentally, Miss Potter."

"I, er…" Sandy said, unable to find the words to describe just how she had been feeling mentally.

"She's been bloody well depressed," Harry blurted out, receiving a glare from his sister. "She's been having nightmares every night- well, so have I, but she's been dealing with them poorly- and she's been distant and withdrawn from Ron, Hermione, and me."

"I see," said Madame Pomfrey. "Miss Potter, it is not uncommon for witches and wizards who have been through traumatic events, such as losing parents, loved ones, and the like, to lose their ability to do magic for a time. The likelihood of this increases exponentially as the level of happiness of the witch or wizard decreases."

"So… this is linked to my emotional state," Sandy said,

"I believe so," said Madame Pomfrey. "Your depression is hindering your ability to do magic."

"And this is temporary?" said Harry, sounding hopeful.

"Well… probably yes," she replied, sounding somewhat uncertain. "But… if your depression continues, or even if you recover but the scars of the trauma through which you have lived are too deep… your ability to do magic may never come back."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's still not mine. –sigh- Reviews are much appreciated! **

Chapter 3

"There! Done!"

Harry proudly held up his finished Potions essay for Hermione to appraise. She read it over quickly, then smiled and said, "It's very good. Your first Potions essay that you've completed entirely on your own- I'm proud of you!"

He rolled his eyes at her joke, but smiled nonetheless. He beckoned for her to sit next to him and she did so, snuggling into his chest. "How are you?" she asked, peering up at him from beneath her bushy brown hair.

He shrugged, tightening his grip on her. "A bit better, thanks to you. I'm just worried about my sister all the time."

"I know you are," Hermione sighed. "I am too. I'm not entirely sure what's got her in such a funk…"

Harry bit his lip but said nothing. "Well, Quidditch season starts soon, and I'm holding Gryffindor trials tomorrow. I'm going to ask Sandy to try out."

Lifting her head from his chest, she peered at him curiously. "D'you think she will?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, Quidditch is nothing more than a silly sport-" Harry scoffed indignantly, but she continued as if he hadn't, "-but I know you both really love it. Playing Quidditch again might help her. And she'll get to spend more time with you and Ron."

"That's what I was thinking," he replied eagerly. "But I'm not sure if she'll agree to try out. She hasn't been doing much of anything… just her schoolwork. She's been losing weight too, haven't you noticed?"

Hermione grimaced. "Yes, I have. Ron pointed it out to me the other day. He said whenever he holds her, he feels as though he might break her, she's so skinny."

Harry groaned in frustration. "I've been trying to talk to her, but it's like playing hot potato with an Erumpent horn. I say something even slightly 'out of line', and that's it- conversation over."

"At least you're trying," said Hermione soothingly, kissing him softly on the lips. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"How can I not, Hermione?" he asked. "She's my sister, I'm supposed to _do_ something!"

"Harry," she chastised him, "you're doing all you can. You can't be expected to work miracles."

"I supposed you're right," he said, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I'm just so worried."

"I know," she murmured, kissing him again, deeper this time. "Just don't blame yourself."

AAAAAA

The next morning at breakfast, Sandy sat sullenly and watched her friends eat around her, while she refused to touch anything except a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged dark glances, something that did not go unnoticed. Sandy felt a twinge of anger at this, but she remained silent. Harry cleared his throat loudly. "So, er… Sandy," he said, attempting to make his tone conversational.

"Yes?" she said, turning to him.

"Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team are today at eleven," he ventured, sounding hopeful.

"Oh," Sandy said, trying and failing to sound delighted. Turning to Ron, she said, "Good luck, Ron. I'm sure you'll do great. I'll come watch, if you like."

Ron gaped at her, almost indecently. "Sandy- you aren't…? Aren't you playing? Aren't you going to try out?"

"No," she said, shaking her head and turning back toward her goblet of pumpkin juice. "I don't really feel like playing anymore. After all, Quidditich is just a silly game, right, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at her. "Don't," she said sharply, "drag me into this." Sandy shrugged.

"Sandy," Harry said patiently, catching his sister's eye and holding it firmly, "you are the best Chaser Gryffindor has had in years. You cannot quit. You cannot quit on me, you cannot quit on Ron, you cannot quit on the team."

"I'm sorry, Harry, my heart's just not in it," she said, sounding genuinely apologetic this time. "I don't think I'd be very good, if that's the case."

"But-" Ron said, grabbing at anything that could convince his girlfriend to play, "you know I can't play well without you on the team! And Harry probably can't either! We'll lose every game without you!"

"That's a damn straight lie and you know it, Ronald Weasley," she scolded him. "You played brilliantly in the championship match during our fifth year, and _both_ Harry and I were on probation from Umbridge."

"What about me then?" Harry demanded. "I've only played without you once, and I got my skull cracked with a bleeding Beater's bat! If that's not bad luck, I don't know what is."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized again, looking sad. "But I just… I just can't."

"But-" Ron said, opening his mouth to protest again.

"Guys," Hermione interjected, glancing sharply at Ron, "maybe you should leave it at that." _For now_. She left the words unspoken, but both boys knew what she meant to say very well.

"Thanks," Sandy murmured. "I'm going to the library. I'll be at the tryouts today for you, Ron… I'm sorry…"

With that, she dashed off.

Harry slammed his faced into his plate of eggs. "Bloody hell," he groaned. "I just don't know what to do anymore. That was the last brilliant idea I had."

"This has gone on too long," Ron murmured.

"I agree," said Hermione, looking weary. "Anyone else got any ideas?"

"Well, I'll ask Madame Pomfrey at our next appointment if there's something she can-" Harry said, then shut his mouth quickly as he realized he had said too much.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione echoed, and Ron's head snapped up, his blue eyes narrowing at his best mate. "Why would Sandy have appointments with Madame Pomfrey?"

"Er," Harry said, his eyes darting around looking for a distraction. When he found none, he stood up quickly and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

When he had gone, Hermione turned to Ron and said, "What in the name of Merlin…?"

The expression on Ron's face was determined. "I'm going to find out what that was all about."

Jogging with his long legs, Ron caught up to Harry in the entrance hall. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he demanded.

Harry turned around, looking tired and worn. "I'm sorry, Ron… I can't tell you."

"Look, Harry," Ron said, sounding irritated. "I know you don't want to lose her trust. And believe me, I never wanted to be the one to persuade you to break a promise you made to her. But she's hurting. You and I both know that. And we both love her, in different ways. You can't do this alone, you have to see that now. Maybe if you told Hermione and me what was actually going on with her, we'd be able to help her. All of us. Together."

Harry debated with himself for a moment, then he said, "You're right, Ron. I- I should have told both you and Hermione earlier. You of all people have a right to know and… I _can't_ fix her by myself. I just want her to be happy again… and I know you and 'Mione want the same thing."

"Right. Good," Ron said, sounding pleased that he had made such a convincing argument. "So what's this about appointments with Madame Pomfrey then?"

"Well, we haven't been going to them long," Harry said, running a hand through his jet black hair self-consciously. "They're really just for Sandy, but I have to go too, in order to drag her along. She'd never go if I didn't make her."

"How does no one notice that you're gone?" Ron asked.

"They're around midnight every Thursday," he said. "Everyone is supposed to be in bed by then. I get her back to Gryffindor Tower around one."

"I see," Ron nodded. "You still haven't told me _why_ she needs these appointments with Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, it was partly for her mental state. I was hoping Madame Pomfrey could help with that," Harry said.

"Partly?" Ron echoed. "What was the other part then?"

"She hasn't been able to do magic since we defeated Voldemort. She can't even do a simple Summoning Charm," he said softly. "We- I- Madame Pomfrey said it's related to her emotional state and the trauma, and it could be temporary. But…"

"But she may never get her magical abilities back?" Ron whispered, horrified.

Harry nodded grimly.

Without another word, Ron fled the entrance hall. He had to find Sandy.

AAAAA

Ron found Sandy reading in the otherwise deserted Gryffindor common room. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, feeling anger rising in his throat. He attempted to bite it back, but in vain. Why had she kept something so important from him?

"Tell you what?" she asked, not looking at him.

"That- oh, bloody hell, look at me!" he said, his voice rising in volume. She eyed him warily with her green eyes, closing her book. "There, that's better. Why didn't you tell me you haven't been able to do magic?"

"What?" she asked angrily, jumping to her feet. "I can't believe Harry told you!"

"And why shouldn't he?" he demanded loudly. "I'm only your bleeding fiancé! Don't you think I deserve to know important things that are happening in your life, like, oh, not being able to do magic?"

"What difference does it make?" she snapped, anger flaring up in her green eyes, the first emotion he had seen on her face in months. "Would our relationship have changed?"

"No, of course not!"

"Or does the great pureblooded Ronald Weasley not want to marry a self-made Squib?" Sandy demanded shrilly.

He felt as though she had punched him in the gut. "I can't believe you'd say that," he said. "You know that's not true."

She said nothing, she only glared at floor angrily. "Can't you see our relationship _has_ changed?" Ron demanded of her, and she looked up at him, still glaring. "You hardly ever have a _real_ conversation with me anymore! You haven't confided anything in me in months, yet you're willing to talk to Harry. I understand that he's your brother, but don't I deserve your confidence as well? Or have I done something to lose it?"

She said nothing, only crossed her arms and glared at him more. When he determined that she was going to insist on being silent, he continued, "Parvati and Lavender have been fetching me in the middle of the night whenever you have nightmares. I've been comforting you every single night. You never remember in the morning. You don't think I deserve to know what the bloody hell is going on in your life?"

"Ron, I think I have the right to keep some things to myself," she spat at him.

"Are you going to act this way when we're married? Keeping important things from me, sneaking behind my back, only confiding in Harry and never me? Because I bloody well won't stand for that!" he exclaimed.

The instant the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing. All the anger vanished from her face, replaced by an emotionless void. Not looking at him, she slipped the engagement ring off her ring finger. "Sandy… no…" he groaned, numb and rooted to the spot. "Please…"

Still refusing to look at him, she handed the ring back to him, forcing him to curl his hand around the cool metal. "Given what you just said, Ronald," she said distantly, "I don't think _this_ is a good idea." He knew she meant their engagement.

"Sandy… please… please, no," he whispered, visibly pale. "Don't do this."

Ignoring him, she wordlessly fled the room.

AAAAAA

Sandy stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning with large bags under her eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep after her fight with Ron. She thought it was probably for the best; if she had slept, she would have had a nightmare, and she couldn't ask Ron to comfort her. Not after… She sighed, her left ring finger feeling light without the cool weight of the engagement ring. This was the second time she had given it back to him. He certainly wasn't going to ask her to marry him a third time. She slumped down into a seat next to her brother and quickly noticed the lack of a certain redhead. "Where's Ron?" she asked Harry quietly.

"Oh," he said, his green eyes going wide with realization. "He… he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what," she demanded sharply, looking from Harry to Hermione then back again.

Harry and Hermione exchanged significant dark looks, before Hermione said gently, "Sandy, Ron told us you two had a fight last night?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, not understanding what that had to do with his absence. "And?"

"Sandy," Harry said softly, placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, "Ron's going home. He came and said goodbye to Hermione and me this morning. I thought you knoew."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's still not mine. Please leave a review! They make me happy! **

Chapter 4

Ron made his way to the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts through the pouring rain, lugging his school trunk with him. Professor McGonagall had reluctantly given him permission to drop out after he visited her office the previous night after his fight with Sandy. To be quite honest, he hadn't left McGonagall much of a choice.

He was nearly to the edge of the magical protective boundaries, when he heard someone call his name. He turned sharply and scanned the horizon, but he saw no one. Sighing and deciding that he must have imagined it, he continued onward.

"Ron!" called the voice again, sounding more desperate this time.

Now he was sure someone was calling his name. He dropped his trunk unceremoniously onto the ground and turned around. This time, he saw the figure of his former fiancée (at this thought he bit back a few tears) hurtling toward him. She stopped short a meter away from him, breathless and staring at him with wide green eyes. "Well?" he said, after a moment. "I know you didn't run all the way out here just to stare at me."

"Please don't go," she said simply, her green eyes full of… fear? Hurt? Ron wasn't sure.

"Why should I stay?" he asked, running his hand through his bright red hair in frustration. "I thought coming back to Hogwarts, back to the first place you considered home would help you. I owled McGonagall and _told_ her not to make me Head Boy so that I could be there for you. But you won't even talk to me! You won't let me in! Please, tell me, Sandy- why should I stay here?"

She inhaled a shaky breath, and then her face crumpled as she burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands, hiding herself from view as best she could. Ron crossed the distance between them and wrapped her up in his arms. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to- Sandy, please, just tell me what's going on."

She sobbed into his chest for a few more moments, before she pulled away and looked up at him. "I… I wouldn't talk to you, because I just couldn't," she admitted softly. "I couldn't bear to face you."

"What do you mean, love?" he asked gently, brushing a lock of hair out of her face with such tenderness.

"I… the guilt was taking over my life," she told him, looking down at the ground. "It still kind of is." She swallowed hard, then looked back up at him. "It's my fault that Fred died."

Ron gaped at her, his mouth open. "Sandy, what are you talking about?"

"I- I was dueling Thicknesse in the Great Hall," she said, closing her eyes, reliving the horror. "And I saw you, Harry, and Hermione dash by. We had gotten separated in all the chaos, all the confusion, and I wanted to chase after you three. So I…"

"So you what, love?" he prompted her.

"I asked Percy and Fred to take over for me!" she cried, burying her face in his chest again. "If I hadn't- if I had just finished off Thicknesse before I left, Fred would still be alive."

"Alexandra Potter," Ron said, his tone scathing. Sandy winced visibly. No one, not even Harry, ever called her by her full first name, and only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that Alexandra was her full first name at all. "Don't you ever think such things. Don't you dare blame yourself for Fred's death."

"But-" she started, but he cut her off with just a look.

"Don't. It's not your fault. You needed to catch up with us, the four of us needed to be together. You are in no way to blame for Fred's death. Pius Thicknesse is. Voldemort is. _Not you_," he told her emphatically.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she said, burying her face in his chest again. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just… I felt so guilty, and I couldn't take rejection from you… not again." He bit his lip, knowing she was referring to how he had ditched her, Harry, and Hermione in the forest, knowing that by doing so he was ending their relationship. "And then I couldn't do magic…"

"Yeah, about that," he said, peering down at her. "Don't you dare think that something silly like that could alter our relationship in anyway, Sandy. I'd love you even if you were a Muggle."

"Really?" she said, looking up at him with her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

He nodded. "You and I… we make our own magic," he said.

She mimed retching. "Ronald… that's sweet… but honestly? You're laying it a bit on the thick."

He chuckled and hugged her tightly to him. "It's good to have you back, love." Pulling away slightly, he said uncertainly, "You… you are back, right?"

"Well," she said, looking off to the side and shrugging, "I don't know if I'm one hundred percent yet. But I promise to let you, Harry, and Hermione- but especially _you_- in more."

"Good," he said, and he bent down and captured her lips with his. Her arms automatically wound their way around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He moaned softly as his tongue tangled with hers and he tasted her sweetness for the first time in weeks. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and murmured, "I love you so much, Sandy."

"I love you too, Ron."

AAAAA

Harry and Hermione were pleasantly surprised to see both Ron and Sandy enter the Head dormitory. "How'd you two get in here?" Hermione asked good-naturedly, purposefully avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Harry gave me the password," Sandy piped up. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she replied.

"So," Harry said slowly, looking from Sandy to Ron to their entwined hands, "you two work things out?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I reckon so."

Harry, however, noted that the engagement ring was still missing from Sandy's finger. He bit his lip, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Sandy said, addressing both Harry and Hermione. "I'm sorry that I've been so distant, and that I haven't been letting you in. I don't know how long it'll take me to get back to one hundred percent, but I _promise_ that I won't push you lot away."

"Good," Hermione said curtly, nodding her head. "You ought to know by now that the four of us do things together." Her voice softening, she added, "We can get through this together, Sandy. All four of us."

"Harry?" Sandy said tentatively, turning her gaze to her seated twin.

He merely started at her for a moment, then, in the blink of an eye, he was out of his seat and tackling Sandy in a tight bear hug. "It's so good to hear you say that," he said, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to have you back. You have no idea-" He stopped himself, realizing that she did, in fact, know exactly what these last few months had been like. She had understood him perfectly, just like always.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, and they rocked back and forth on the spot, still locked in a brotherly embrace. "I'm so sorry. I'll never do that to you again, I swear it."

Ron finally managed to pry the twins apart. "Hate to break up the party," he said, grinning at Harry, "but I'd like to spend some time alone with my girlfriend, if you two don't mind."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Just have her back for dinner. And I get her after dinner, I've missed my best mate."

AAAAAA

"What are your nightmares about?"

Ron and Sandy were cuddling on Sandy's bed in the otherwise deserted girls' dormitory, when the words suddenly came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. She turned to face him, a look of pure horror plastered on her face. "I'm sorry, love," he said, cupping her face with his large hand. "Too soon?"

She shook her head mutely, pulling away from him a bit. "No," she whispered quietly. "I promised I'd let you in… so I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Take your time," he said softly, propping himself up on his hands and looking at her intently.

"The nightmares… they vary slightly. Sometimes, I dream about Fred dying and as he's dying, telling me it's my fault. Sometimes… Voldemort kills Harry as I watch, and then he refuses to kill me too. Sometimes, I'm watching Hermione, you, Lupin, Tonks, your parents, anyone I've ever cared about die in front of me. And sometimes…"

"Yes?" he said, wiping away a few of the tears that had made their way down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Sometimes I dream that you leave us in the forest… and you never come back. And I die, angry at you, and you at me," she whispered quietly, looking away from him. "I see these things every night when I close my eyes… that's why- well, you know what it's been like, apparently."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Look, love. Why don't I just forgo my bed entirely and just sleep up here with you? Maybe you'll sleep a little better if you fall asleep knowing that I'm here."

"Parvati and Lavender-" she started, but he shook his head.

"Love, they've been the ones fetching me every night when you wake them up with your screaming," he told her gently. "If this works, we can all sleep a little better, eh?"

"All right," she nodded, closing her eyes briefly. He kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "I just… this is so much harder than I thought it would be. I thought once we defeated Voldemort, I'd be free of all the darkness in my life. I guess I was wrong." She laughed in a hollow sort of way.

"Sandy, love," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "we'll get through this. Okay? Together. Not just you and me, but Harry and Hermione as well. You can do anything with us by your side, right?"

"Right," she nodded into his chest. "You're right, Ronald. Thank you."

"Sandy," he said, pulling the engagement ring out of his pocket, "I know this is a bit ridiculous, considering that this is the third time I've asked you to marry me, but you deserve the best. Sandy Potter, you are the love of my life and my entire world. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"At this point, you don't even have to ask," she murmured, allowing him to slip the engagement ring back onto her finger where it belonged.

"So," he said, eager to discuss wedding plans for the first time. They had never discussed it while they were hunting Horcruxes; he suspected that neither of them wanted to get their hopes up since Sandy's future wasn't a guarantee. And then after Voldemort's fall, Sandy had retreated into her shell. Until now. "When are we going to get married?"

She gave him a withering look. "Ron, just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to go and get bloody hitched tonight. We still have school! We still have N.E.W.T.s!"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione," he grumbled, looking downcast. He had been hoping to get married over the Christmas holidays while at the Burrow.

"Don't look like that," she told him softly, kissing him on the lips. "Ron, it's not that I don't want this as badly as you do. Trust me, I do. I just want to be able to enjoy being a normal teenager for a while… I've never had much of a chance to do that. And neither have you."

He sighed, annoyed that she was making so much sense. "Of course you're right. After graduation then?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. So leave one, pretty please. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 5

"Harry!" Hermione said, scolding, pulling several crumpled pieces of parchment out of the trash bin. "Please tell me you've been looking at these job offers."

"Yes, dear," Harry said absently, not looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"Harry!" she repeated, standing in front of him now, hands on her hips, her cheeks flushed red with irritation. "We're graduating in _May_. We're entering the _real_ world. You need to have some idea of what you're going to do with your life, and these job offers are the perfect opportunity to get a jump start on that!"

He shut his book with a loud snapping noise, glaring at her with his emerald green eyes. "I don't know what I want to do, okay, Hermione? I never actually thought about my life after defeating Voldemort. I wasn't even sure that I would _survive_ that. So can you please just give me some time? Stop buzzing around my head like a bloody Nargle."

Harry was still not entirely sure what a Nargle was, but the simile seemed to fit.

Hermione seemed to calm a bit, and she took a seat next to him. "Well, is there anything you are sure of?" she asked softly, looking at the letters she held in her hands.

After a few moments of deliberate silence, he replied, "Throw out anything that isn't from a Quidditch team, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or Hogwarts. I've managed to narrow it down to those three."

"Okay," she said, making her way to the trash bin and sorting through the letters, throwing away many of them. Then, stifling a snort of laughter, she asked, "You're sure you don't want to be Rita Skeeter's intern?"

Harry mimed retching. "I'd rather lasso a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Throw it out." After another moment of silence, he said, "There is something else that I'm sure of."

"Oh?" she said, arching a single brow at him and resuming her seat next to him now that she was done sorting through all the letters.

"The four of us- you, me, Ron, and Sandy- are going to live together in a flat," he said. It was not a question.

Hermione stared at him blankly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then she closed it again. Then she reopened it, then she closed it, looking rather like a fish. "Harry… please tell me you're joking."

"No," he said, looking at her in concern, "why would I be?"

"You can't honestly think that we- a _couple_- are going to live in a flat with Ron and Sandy, another _couple_ whom I'm sure want the privacy of their own home?" she said incredulously.

"Well, not after they get married," Harry said, as if she were being thick. "But until then, yes. Hermione, Sandy is my _twin sister_."

"So?" she said shrilly. "Does that mean that you can't get your own private flat with your girlfriend?" She paused for a moment, then she asked sharply, "Have you talked to Sandy about this?"

"I don't need to," he replied, shrugging. "She's my twin. I know she'll agree with me."

"Harry, I just don't think still living with your sister- not at this age, especially when you're both in committed relationships- is very healthy," she said, biting her lip.

"Hermione, I love you," Harry said, looking imploringly at her, "but I _need_ my sister."

Hermione sucked in a deep calming breath. Then she uttered the six strangest words to ever leave her mouth. "I need to talk to Ron."

AAAAAAAAA

Ron and Sandy were alone in the Gryffindor common room. Considering everyone had gone to bed hours ago, Ron guessed it was nearly two in the morning. He was sitting on the couch, holding a cushion, and Sandy was standing across the room from him, a look of extreme concentration on her face. Yawning, he said, "Come on, Sandy. You can do it. Just concentrate."

"_I. Am. Concentrating_," she said through gritted teeth, pointing her wand at the cushion in his lap. "_Accio cushion!_"

It did not move. Sandy bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in frustration and waking the sleeping Gryffindors. Instead, she merely sighed and crossed the room, throwing herself onto the couch next to her fiancé. "Hey, don't lose hope, love," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders reassuringly. "I felt it wiggle a little bit on that last try."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled, suspecting that he was lying to make her feel better. "Ron, what if I-?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and cutting her off with a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't you say it, don't you speak of it. You can't think that way, Sandy. You have to stay positive, 'kay? Remember, your ability to do magic is connected to your emotions. So if you're negative-"

"I won't be able to do magic, got it," she mumbled. "I know." Looking into his bloodshot blue eyes, she said suddenly, "You look exhausted, Ron."

"I'm just a little bit tired," he said, shaking his head, but another wide yawn gave him away.

She scoffed. "Don't even try lying to me, Ronald. You know better than that. I'm going to go upstairs and shower quickly. Then we can go to sleep." She gave him a quick peck before traipsing up the stairs into the girls' dormitory.

Ron sagged against the couch, feeling his eyelids drooping. He was just drifting off into a light slumber when the portrait hole suddenly banged open. "Get _up_!" hissed a familiar voice.

"Wha-?" he said stupidly, looking around the common room with bleary eyes. His blue eyes landed on Hermione standing in front of him, looking frazzled. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Yes, well, I'm not," she said impatiently. Looking around, she asked, "Where's Sandy?"

"She's taking a quick shower before we go to sleep," he replied. "What brings you out of the Head dormitory?"

"It's Harry," she replied, dropping her impatient demeanor as she dropped onto the couch next to him, wringing her hands. "He doesn't know what he's going to do with his life…"

"Well, he's not exactly had an easy life, you've got to remember. Sandy's been in a right state with all these job offers coming in. She ends up burning half of them," he told her. "But somehow, I don't think you came all the way to Gryffindor Tower to talk to me about your relationship problems."

"Well," she grimaced, "sort of. But only because they affect you too. Ron, how do you deal with it?"

"With what?" he asked, gaping at her, bewildered.

"With _their_ relationship!" she hissed, pointed up the stairs at the girls' dormitory. "How do you deal with how close Sandy and Harry are? How they sometimes need each other more than they need us? Just… how do you share her? And… teach me how to share him. _Please_. I don't want to lose Harry, and I know if I ask him to choose, he'll choose her. And besides- that would just be cruel of me."

Ron sighed. "It wasn't easy, Hermione. I always knew that they were very close. Given what they've been through _and_ the fact that they're twins… but that didn't necessarily make it any easier once she and I started dating. Especially at times when she would confide in him before me. You just have to remember that they are what's left of their family. They have to cling to each other for dear life. No one should take that away from them, not even us. And I figure, if I stick around long enough, one day… I'll be her family too." He thought of the diamond engagement ring that now stayed permanently on Sandy's left ring finger. "I _will_ be her family too… soon."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. You're right. But… did you know that the twins are planning on the four of us living together in a flat after we graduate?"

Ron froze and gaped at her. "_One _flat? All four of us? I always assumed you and Harry would be very close, even within walking distance, but one flat…"

He did not tell Hermione that Sandy had agreed that they would marry sometime after graduation. Though they had never specified a date, he had never imagined that their living situation after school would be anything except just the two of them. They were _engaged_. Why should he have to share her with anyone else in their own home?

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. I know I need to be more understanding when it comes to their relationship, but I think this is pushing it. We're _adults_. Two _couples_. For Merlin's sake, we should have our own flats!"

"Did you know," Ron said slowly, thinking of a late night conversation he had once had with Harry, "that the twins have never been apart for more than twenty four hours?"

"No, I didn't," she said shaking her head slowly. "Do you think… that if they were to learn how to be apart from each other for more than twenty-four hours at time… maybe, just maybe they'd come to their senses about this living together rubbish?"

Ron looked at her dubiously. "Hermione, what're you planning? I don't think it's a good idea to force the two of them apart. I think you just need to give them time. I mean, yeah, it's a bit ridiculous that the four of us would live together, given that Sandy and I are engaged, but they're both still recovering… Sandy especially. I know we would both hate to cause any setbacks."

Hermione flapped her hands impatiently at him. "I'm not talking about _forcing _them to do anything. Perhaps just… yes, I think a gentle nudge in the right direction would do…"

"Do you mind telling me what you're going on about?" he snapped. With a glance at the girls' dormitory, he added, "Sandy will be out of the shower any minute now."

"What were you planning to give her for Christmas?" she asked.

"I- I dunno yet," he stammered, taken aback by her unexpected question. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Take her on a trip then," Hermione instructed, jumping up from her seat and pacing about in the common room, deep in thought. "And Harry and I will take one too. A nice little holiday, to take a break from… all this. It may even help their recovery. I'll take Harry to France. He can spend some time with my parents."

Though Ron was not entirely sure about the plan, one thought enticed him. "Sandy _has_ always wanted to go to America," he murmured, more to himself than to Hermione. "She always thought of it as the one place truly free of V-Voldemort's influence."

"Take her there then," Hermione said firmly, a small smile spreading over her lips. "The twins will have to learn to be apart some time or another. And it's better now than never."

The sound of the shower from the girls' dormitory stopped suddenly, and Hermione froze in her tracks. "I better go," she said sharply. "I don't want her to ask me why I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow, Ron."

"Yeah, see you," he mumbled, only half paying attention as she skipped out of the common room.

Several minutes later, Sandy made her way down the stairs into the common room. She snuggled up next to Ron on the couch, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I'm surprised you're still awake," she murmured. "You looked bloody tired when I went upstairs."

"Yeah, well, here I am," he said absentmindedly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

AAAAAA

Ron wasn't sure what woke him up that night. When he turned to glance at Sandy, he was surprised to find her laying on her back, staring at the canopy of her four-poster with her green eyes wide open. "What's wrong, love?" he murmured, bending closer to her so that his lips brushed against her cheek.

"Nightmare," she replied softly, shuffling closer to him on the bed.

"You didn't scream," he remarked, wrapping his strong arms around her and stroking her hair reassuringly.

"It wasn't as bad as they normally are…" she murmured. Heartened by her response, he kissed her firmly on the lips, thinking that maybe a trip to America over the Christmas holiday _would_ do her some good.

And for the first time in a long while, Sandy Potter had hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still own nothing, but reviews make me happy! **

Chapter 6

"Have you any idea where Hermione and Ron got these trips into their heads?" Sandy asked. She and Harry were huddled together in front of the warmth of the fire in the Heads common room, savoring the last time they would be able to spend together before Sandy and Ron left for America first thing in the morning.

He grimaced. "I think so… I think it may be my fault. Hermione was snapping at me about all these job offers and I told her I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life… and then I told her that I _was_ sure that the four of us were going to live in a flat together until you and Ron get married. She didn't seem to like that idea very much."

"Guess not," she sighed. "It seems they're thinking if they force us to spend time apart, we'll change our minds about living together."

"That's _exactly_ what Hermione's thinking," Harry told her, sounding a bit bitter. "She's been nagging me about it everyday. Why can't she understand that I need some normality in my life for a while? And that _includes_ you, whether she likes it or not."

"Ron's thinking along the same lines, but he's never said anything," Sandy murmured. "I think he's afraid of pushing me."

"Yeah, well, Ron knows far too well how badly you've been hurt to risk the recoveries you've made," Harry said knowingly. "He told me so. Speaking of Ron, have you two decided on a date?"

"Not precisely," she replied. "We agreed on after graduation. Ron was all for going out and getting hitched the minute I agreed to marry him again, but I shot that idea down. Told him I needed a year of being a normal teenager and I needed to be able to concentrate on my N.E.W.T.s as well. So sometime after graduation, we don't know exactly when yet."

"Well, whenever it is, you better make sure Hermione and I are there. Or both of you are going to be cursed into next century."

AAAAA

"Where are we?"

Sandy gaped at the hustle and bustle around her, green eyes wide with awe. "We," said Ron, taking her by the hand and leading her down the street, "are on Fifth Avenue in New York City."

"New York City?" Sandy choked out. "As in… _America_?"

"Yes," Ron said, nodding simply. "You told me once that you always dreamed of coming to America. To you, it meant no Dursleys, and later, no Voldemort."

She shot him a sappy, teary glance in an attempt to let him know how much this meant to her. "Thank you, Ronald. Really."

He smiled warmly down at her. "Hermione helped me make reservations at the International Continental Barclay Hotel… But I dunno how to get there from here…"

"Well, why don't we ask for directions?" she suggested.

He shot her a withering look. "From a _Muggle_?"

"You know, just because they haven't got magic doesn't meant they're helpless," she told him, prodding him rather sharply in the side. "Just you watch."

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves cozy in their hotel room. "What did I tell you?" Sandy said smugly, throwing herself onto the fluffy king size bed. "Muggles are _not_ helpless."

"Fine, you're right," he admitted grudgingly, flopping down onto the bed next to her. "So- what do you want to do, what do you want to see?"

A sort of crazed look entered her green eyes. "I want to see the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Central Park, the Museum of Modern Art, Ellis Island…"

Ron groaned inwardly.

It was going to be a long day.

AAAAAA

"This is very cozy," remarked Harry, setting down his duffel bag and surveying the cabin in which he and Hermione were going to stay for the holidays.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "This is where I would come with my Mum and Dad when they wanted to go skiing." Seeing the look on his face, she added hastily, "But don't worry- we don't have to go skiing; I actually hate it anyway."

"Good," he breathed, relieved, as he plopped down onto the couch in front of the fire. "Because I don't like the idea of strapping my feet to two thin strips of wood."

Chuckling, she sat next to him and curled into him like a cat. "How are you?" she breathed, her breath tickling the crook of his neck.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, to be honest, Hermione," he said, sounding distant. "I know why you want this trip, and I'm willing to try being apart from my sister, only because it's for you. But I'm telling you right now, I don't think it's a good idea. Not now. The timing is horrible."

"But Sandy's been doing so much better," she tried to reason.

"Yes, and you wouldn't want to ruin that, now would you?" he said, sounding suddenly stern. "Hermione, I really hope she'll be fine. I mean, she's with Ron, and he'd rather die than hurt her. He'd let me know straight away if she needed me, no questions asked. But in the even that something bad _does_ happen to Sandy- well, I just hope it was worth it."

With that, he briskly left the living room, leaving Hermione sitting on the couch, mouth slightly open.

AAAAAAA

It was nearly nine o'clock that evening by the time Ron and Sandy returned to their hotel suite. "Bloody hell," moaned Ron, plopping himself down onto the bed and kicking off his shoes. He began to rub his feet vigorously, groaning, "My feet are bloody dead."

"Here let me do that," said Sandy tenderly, sitting on the floor in front of him and massaging his feet for him. He smiled down fondly at her. "Thanks for going everywhere with me. I've always wanted to see New York, but there _are_ other places in America I'd like to see during the holidays."

"I know, love," he murmured, stroking her hair. "And this trip is for you. So it would sort of defeat the purpose of it if we didn't everything you wanted to do, eh?"

After a few moments, he said, "Love, that's good. My feet aren't that bad. Why don't you come up here with me?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Grinning, she climbed onto the bed next to him, snuggling into his broad chest. Somewhat guiltily, she admitted, "I miss Harry."

He frowned, then kissed the top of her head. "I know you do, love. And I know you weren't too thrilled about going on this trip without him. But thank you for doing it- I know you did it for me. And if you need anything- and I mean anything at all, even if you need me to end the trip early so you can see Harry- just let me know, and I'll get it for you, Sandy," he said earnestly, cupping her cheek with his large hand.

She smiled up broadly at him. "You're good to me," she murmured, kissing him on the lips firmly. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Sandy." He kissed her again, deeper this time, his tongue clashing with hers and exploring the sweet cavern of her mouth. She moaned, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck possessively. He was hers, and no one else's. His arms locked around her waist as he pulled her even closer to him. Her name escaped his lips in a ragged moan.

Her hands began to wander up under the polo shirt he was wearing, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went. "Please…" she whispered, wanting permission to free him of the unwanted article of clothing.

He pulled away briefly to nod and she quickly pulled the shirt up over his head. As his lips met hers once more, her hands wander his chest even more freely, her nails scratching lightly at his back.

Slowly, tentatively, his hands began to wander up her shirt. She broke off the kiss, and he bit his swollen lip, worried that he had offended her. "Ron…" she said hesitantly and out of breath. They had never gone past snogging before. When had they had the time?

"It's okay, Sandy," Ron said, shaking his head. "If you're not ready, it's fine, don't worry about it. We don't have to. We can just… cuddle." He finished off his sentence rather lamely.

She gave him a withering look. "Ron, it's not that I don't want to or that I'm not ready," she said.

"Then what is it?" he asked, cocking his head at her curiously.

"Well… it used to be that… I wanted my first time having sex with you to be special. I didn't want there to be any doubts or reservations, and I wanted it to be chock full of guarantees and promises about the future… about _our_ future," she said, looking straight into his blue eyes. "And that wasn't exactly something I could do when Voldemort was still a threat. My future was never a guarantee while he was alive. And then after we defeated him… well, you know. I wasn't quite all the way there." She sucked in a quick breath. "But now I'm much better. And I want you. And I want you inside me. I _want_ this, Ron."

He looked slightly taken aback at her frankness, but he managed to stammer, "Y-you're sure, are you? I don't think I'd be able to stand it if we shagged and then you woke up in the morning with regrets."

"Ron," she breathed, leaning in close to him, "I've agreed to marry you on three separate occasions. No matter how many times you push me away or I push you away, we always end up together again. I have wanted to be with you since I was eleven, and we have been dating since we were fourteen. There's no way in the name of Merlin's pants that I'm going to regret this." He smiled broadly in relief, and she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his still swollen lips.

"Well, then," he said, a wicked smile now playing on his handsome face, "speaking of pants, let's get rid of ours, shall we?"

AAAAAAA

_"Please, don't… Please, she's my world… no, please… no, no, NO!" _

Harry's yells startled Hermione awake. "Harry, Harry!" she cried, rolling over in bed to turn and look at him. He was thrashing about, sweating and screaming bloody murder. "Harry, wake up! It's only a dream, it's only a dream!" She grabbed his shoulders tightly and shook him awake.

His green eyes flew open with a start. Bending over the side of the bed, he vomited whatever he had left in his stomach. He laid back down, breathing heavily and still sweating. Hermione grabbed her wand, and, leaning over him, cried, "_Evanesco!_" The sick vanished. She placed her wand on the nightstand once more, then turned to attend to Harry. She stroked his hair, and, feeling how warm he was, gasped. "Harry, you're so warm! Are you feeling well?"

He opened his eyes a bit and glared at her. "No, I'm bloody well not, Hermione," he practically growled. "I'm having nightmares as I do every night, I just threw up, I'm _shaking_, and I _need_ my sister."

She huffed indignantly. "Come on, Harry. _I'm_ right here. Can't I help you just as well as she can?"

Harry sighed loudly and impatiently, and he attempted to control the shaking of his limbs. "Hermione, it's nothing against you, alright? It's not that you're not good enough or any rubbish like that. It's just that… she's the only one who always understands me. I never have to explain myself to her, because she already knows what I'm going through. That's the kind of relationship I have with my sister. If you can't accept that, this relationship, between you and me, is never going to work."

She gaped at him, open-mouthed, before stormed out of the room.

An hour later, an apologetic Hermione knocked on the door of the bedroom. "Harry," she called softly. "Harry, I'm sorry about before. Can we just talk about it please?"

There was no response, but she thought she heard some muffled noises through the door.

Frowning, she knocked again. "Harry?"

When there was still no response, she opened the door. Harry was sleeping, shaking and crying uncontrollably. "Harry!" she cried. She rushed to his side. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at his face. "_Aguamenti!_"

The jet of water woke him, and he was still crying hysterically. He began to speak, just barely forming a coherent sentence. "Hermione… please… need… sister."

"Okay, okay, yes, I know," Hermione said, kissing his forehead. "I'll go send them a Patronus right now."

He shook his head. Curious, she leaned closer to him, to hear what he had to say. Wordlessly, he grabbed her hand and, with a crack, they Disapparated.

AAAAAA

Sandy Potter awoke with a start. She sat up in bed, the covers falling off to expose her naked form. She frowned, trying to remember why she had woken up. She hadn't been having a nightmare, for the first time in months. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"You okay, love?" Ron said thickly, yawning as he woke up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. She couldn't help but admire how much better he looked without clothes, a thought that made her blush a furious magenta color in the darkness. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No…" she said slowly. "No, I just had a normal dream."

His blue eyes grew wide and he beamed brilliantly. "Well, that's great, isn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted, allowing herself to smile a little. "But… I feel like something is wrong."

He frowned at her. "You're not having regrets, are you?"

She turned to him sharply. "No, of course not! I _love_ you, Ron. We're getting married after we graduate." She leaned in to kiss him, and she felt his lips curve into a smile beneath hers.

A sudden crack echoed through their hotel suite, followed by:

"Bloody _hell_! Why are you two naked?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still own nothing! But please, please leave a review! **

Chapter 7

Once Ron and Sandy were fully dressed, Sandy met her brother very tentatively in the living area of the hotel suite. "Harry," she said timidly, "how are you?" She took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Fine," he grunted gruffly, refusing to meet her eye.

"Don't play that game with me, Harry," she told him sharply, her tone stern. "I know something's wrong with you and that's the only reason you and Hermione are here. So do you really want to waste time pretending to be angry with me?"

He sighed, knowing that she was right. Dropping all pretense of anger, he said, "I had a nightmare. Worse than any of the ones I had ever had."

"What was it?" she asked softly, noticing a tear making its way down her twin's cheek.

"Voldemort… he was torturing Hermione. And there was nothing I could do. I was just… I was so _helpless_," he said, shuddering at the thought. "I woke up, and then Hermione and I had a row. And then when I fell asleep again, I had the exact same dream. It was just… too much."

"Oh, Harry," she murmured, hugging him tightly. He clung to his sister desperately, the strongest anchor to his sanity that he had. "It's all okay."

"I knew the timing of this trip was bad," he murmured, pulling away and wiping the tears from his eyes fiercely.

"Yes, but you thought something bad was going to happen to me," she said, smiling at him softly. "I actually… I didn't have a nightmare last night. It was just a normal dream."

"That's great, Sandy," said Harry, looking at her with wide green eyes. "That really is. I'm… I'm very glad that you're getting better."

She smiled at him for a moment, then she said, "Look, I'm sorry you and Hermione walked in on Ron and me like that-"

He held up a hand and interrupted her, saying, "Don't worry about it, Sandy. I… overreacted. I guess it was just my instinct as your brother. Actually, I'm surprised that this is the first time you two have shagged. And it's my fault that Hermione and I just Apparated straight into the room like that. So don't worry. I am truly sorry for how I acted."

Sandy's mouth twisted up into a crooked smile. "It's okay, Harry. But Ron's going to have a shiner for a week."

AAAAAAA

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were standing across from each other in the kitchenette, Ron nursing the black eye that Harry had given him when he had seen that Ron had "deflowered" his sister.

It was Ron who broke the tense silence between them. Shifting the ice pack that was resting on his eye slightly, he said, "They knew this wasn't a good idea."

Hermione looked at him, hurt. "Are you blaming _me_ for what happened to Harry? He's been having nightmares every night since they defeated Voldemort, they both have!"

"No, I'm not blaming you for that," he said, glaring at her with his good eye, "but you shouldn't have pushed it. And we were all so worried about Sandy that we didn't even consider the possibility of Harry having an episode." Going off track for a moment, he asked a question that had been bothering him. "How did you know how to find us, anyway? I didn't give either of you the name of the hotel, and Sandy didn't even know we were coming to America."

"I dunno," said Hermione slowly, as though mulling over her thoughts. "I told Harry I was going to send a Patronus to you and Sandy, but he just shook his head and grabbed me and we Disapparated straight here… it's almost like he didn't need to know where to go."

"Hmmm," said Ron thoughtfully. Then he glared balefully at her once more. "Anyway, you- we were wrong to push them."

"You went along with it!" she hissed at him.

"Yes, but I told you it was a bad idea!" he retorted.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked an amused third voice. Sandy was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them with a bemused expression on her face.

"No, not at all, love," said Ron, casting one last glare at Hermione before making his way over to Sandy to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, no more _please_," begged Hermione. "I've seen enough of the two of you together to last a lifetime."

Ron smirked at her from behind Sandy's back. "Not getting any from Harry, are you, 'Mione?"

Sandy hit him lightly. "Be nice, Ron. Anyway, get lost, will you? I want to talk to Hermione."

"All right, love," he said, bending down to kiss her in Hermione's line of sight.

"_Enough!_" Hermione cried, hands over her eyes.

Ron chuckled, gave Sandy one last peck, then left the room.

"So what happened, 'Mione?" Sandy asked, turning to her best mate.

"I don't know!" Hermione wailed, throwing her hands up in the air. "He was having a nightmare, and I think…" She turned to Sandy, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"You think what?" Sandy urged her.

"I think it was about something bad happening to you," she whispered, eyes shut tightly. "He was screaming, and he said something like 'she's my world.' And, well… I know how important you are to him."

"Hermione…" Sandy said, her voice trailing off as she struggled to find the words to tell her friend what was going on.

"You don't need to explain," she said, shaking her head. "I know, I know, I need to be more accepting, more understanding. You and Harry are very close, and I need to learn to accept that. He told me so. I can't make him choose. That would be very wrong of me." She smiled at Sandy wryly. "If I _did_ try to make him choose… I'd lose him, you, _and_ Ron."

"Well, you're not going to," Sandy said firmly, hugging Hermione. "Because you're not the kind of girl who would make him choose. So none of us are going any where."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered tearfully.

Pulling away, Sandy said, "'Mione, that dream wasn't about me. That dream was about _you_. Harry told me so." When Hermione merely gazed her with an open mouth, she continued, "I know that Harry and I are extremely close, even for twins. And I know that I'm very important to him and vice versa. But _you_, Hermione- _you_ are equally important to him. He _loves_ you. He's never cared about any other girl this way. Trust me- he's my brother, and I know him. He's not going to shove you aside anytime soon- or ever for that matter. But I'm also not going anywhere. You have to share him."

Hermione gave her a watery smile. "That I think I can do."

AAAAAA

Ron found Harry still sitting in the living area. When Harry heard Ron enter, he stood up and turned to face him.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry," they both began at the same time.

Ron cracked a grin at him, lowering the ice pack that he had been holding over his black eye. "Bloody hell, _I_ did that?" Harry gasped. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Yeah, you get angry when it comes to your sister," said Ron, chuckling. "Don't worry about it, Harry, mate. I'm sorry, I should have… warned you?"

"You didn't even know we were coming," said Harry, shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

"Well, I'm sorry for… er, 'deflowering' Sandy," he said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't be, mate," he replied, managing a small smile. "You two love each other, and you're engaged. Like I told her, I'm actually mildly surprised that this was the first time you two have shagged."

Ron smiled sheepishly and blushed a furious red color. "Yeah, well, we were always at school or my house or Grimmauld Place before. And Voldemort… and all that rubbish."

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking of Hermione and not really paying attention to what Ron was saying. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

AAAAA

In the end, they decided to continue their trips, for the sake of not losing their money. However, it was determined that at the first sign of trouble, they would contact each other. Soon enough, Sandy and Ron were snuggling in bed once more. "Bloody hell," Ron groaned, arms wrapped tightly around his fiancée, "your brother sure can pack a punch."

"That was the angriest I've seen him in a while," Sandy chuckled. "Sorry you had to be on the receiving end of that. I know Harry and I can have a wicked temper at times."

"Yeah, he's really protective of you," Ron muttered, gingerly feeling the area around his eye and wincing. "That really bloody hurt, you know that?"

"Well, hey, if Hermione and I hadn't tackled him to the floor right after, who knows what else he would've done?" she reminded him. "Here, let me see. _Lumos!_"

Holding her wand aloft, she looked at his black eye. "That looks painful," she remarked.

"Oh, thank you, I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically as she put her wand back on the nightstand.

"Well," she said, sighing loudly, "I _was_ going to give you a repeat of earlier, but I guess if you're going to be snappy, I'll just go to sleep. Good night, Ronald." She laid down and pretended to close her eyes and go to sleep.

Barely five seconds had passed before he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her over. He was on top of her, supporting the vast majority of his weight on his hands. Leaning down, he kissed her fiercely, and her hands made their way into his vibrant red hair.

"Let's see if I can distract you from that pain, eh?"

AAAAAA

Harry and Hermione were sitting in bed, staring at each other, each daring the other to break the silence.

Hermione accepted the dare. "Harry, I'm sorry," she said earnestly, inching closer to him. "I really am. I shouldn't have pushed you into this trip, and I shouldn't have pressured Ron into taking Sandy on one either. It was _very_ wrong of me, and you've been right this entire time. You've been right… about everything!"

He looked at curiously. It was very odd for Hermione to admit to being wrong about anything.

She continued, "I need to be more understanding about the relationship you and Sandy have. For years, she was the only person you cared about and the only person who cared about you. She's very, _very_ important to you. But I know now that that doesn't mean that I'm not important to you. That doesn't meant that you don't love me as well… in a different way."

He eyed her warily with one green eye. "You talked to Sandy, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know I can't make you choose between her and me. And I never meant to, but I realize now that I was essentially doing just that. And I'm really very sorry. But if I make you choose… I'll lose all three of you! And you're the best… the only friends I've ever had. So please… please forgive me." She was nearly in tears by the time she finished speaking.

"Hermione, come here," he said, opening his arms to her. She came to him, and he enveloped her in his strong arms. "Hermione, we- Sandy, Ron, and I- we're not going anywhere, okay? We all love you. I _love_ you. Sandy loves you as a sister. And I reckon Ron loves you as a sister too. We couldn't bear to lose you. And you could never be heartless enough to make me choose."

She smiled up at him, one tear trailing down her cheek. "I love you, Harry Potter."

He grinned back down at her. "I love you too, Hermione Granger."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips, feeling much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still don't own anything. Please, please leave a review! **

Chapter 8

"We're done! We're done!"

Ecstatic, Ron picked Sandy up and twirled her around in the entrance hall. "Put me down!" she demanded, giggling. He relented, setting her on the floor, but he planted a fierce kiss on her lips. Pulling away and smiling brightly, she remarked, "You're incredibly happy."

"We're done with our N.E.W.T.s!" he said, taking her hand as they began walking toward Gryffindor Tower. "Of course I'm happy! This means that we can stop spending all our spare moments studying. And we're done with school- period!"

"I know," she said happily. Then her mood changed suddenly. "I am going to miss this place though."

"Hey," he said, squeezing her hand in his, "you're moving on to another part of your life. I know it's a change, but maybe… just maybe it'll all be okay."

She smiled sideways at him. "I know it will be. I'll be with you."

Someone collided sideways into them. "We're free!" cried Harry, wrapping his arms around his twin and his best mate at once. "We're free, we're free, we're free! Damn, I'm so sick of Hermione nagging me to study. Thank _Merlin _our N.E.W.T.s are finally over."

Sandy and Harry smiled at each other, their matching green eyes sparkling. Over the past several months since Christmas, both the twins had made remarkable leaps in the their recovery. There were still nights that they had nightmares and there were still days that they just wanted to stay in bed and weep for all those who had died in the fight against Voldemort.

But there were brighter days, just over the horizon.

AAAAAAA

"Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione beamed brightly as she walked up to receive her diploma from Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Sandy whistled and cat called. As she walked back to her spot in line, Harry grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. Several graduates whistled suggestively. Blushing a furious pink color, Hermione took her place again.

More names… then-

"Harry James Potter."

As Harry made his way up to receive his diploma, he thought of all the years at Hogwarts, all the memories. He thought of meeting Ron… Hermione… all the times he had spent laughing with his sister and his best mates… he thought of his first date with Hermione… he couldn't bear to leave this place. _Hogwarts was his home_.

"Sandy Lily Potter."

Ron stopped Sandy right before she reached McGonagall, kissing her fiercely on the lips.

"Copycat," muttered Harry viciously from his spot in line.

Sandy looked tearful as she resumed her place in line, and she did indeed use the sleeve of her graduation robes to wipe some tears from her bright green eyes. This place held so much joy for her… yet so much heartache as well. She still could not look at the spot where Fred died without thinking of him. Yet… almost everywhere she looked she could think of at least one memory she had with her brother and Ron and Hermione. And now they were leaving Hogwarts, for good. She wasn't sure whether she should smile or cry.

And then finally…

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron grinned brightly as he took his diploma from McGonagall. Almost as they had planned it out, Harry, Hermione, and Sandy broke from their spots in line and nearly tackled Ron to the floor in a giant bear hug.

They may be leaving Hogwarts, but they would still be together.

AAAAA

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?"

Harry was digging frantically through the folders of job offers that he had received. Since he had neglected them, Hermione had organized them in some sort of color-coded system that beyond his grasp of understanding.

She appeared in the Head common room. "Yes, Harry? What is it?"

"Where's the job offer I got from Professor McGonagall?" he asked. "I don't understand this folder system you've set up here."

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?" she asked, with the air of someone talking to a person with Alzheimer's. "The teaching offers are in the blue folder."

"Right, of course," he murmured sarcastically, opening the blue folder. After rifling through it for a few moments, he finally found the letter he was looking for.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_ On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to extend you an offer for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your sister has been offered the job as well. Should you both choose to accept, you shall both share the post. The other staff and I acknowledge that your unique relationship and experience requires a unique allowances. Please let me know whether you accept or reject my offer as soon as possible. I know that you are very attached to the school, and it would be a great honor to have you and/or your sister teach here._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Headmistress Professor McGonagall_

"This is it," Harry breathed, his eyes scanning over the letter.

"Harry," said Hermione breathlessly, finally catching on, "does this mean…? Does this mean that you've decided?"

"Yes," he said, nodding and smiling. "I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

AAAAA

"I'm so happy for you! Defense Against the Dark Arts professor… wow."

Sandy and Harry sat out by the oak tree near the Black Lake, talking in the sunshine. Tonight would be their last night at Hogwarts. The teachers were throwing a farewell party for the graduated seventh years, and from what they had heard, it could get pretty wild. "Did you actually read that letter from McGonagall?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Are you… are you going to accept?" he asked. He wasn't sure what he hoped to hear. On the one hand, he loved the idea of teaching his favorite subject with his twin sister. On the other hand… she and Ron would be getting married soon, and Ron most likely would not be offered a job at Hogwarts. As much as he wanted to be near his sister, he realized that she would be starting her life with Ron soon. And maybe she needed her space.

"No, Harry, I'm not," she said, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I do love this place, but… it's bittersweet. There's more good than bad here for me, but I don't think I'll ever fully heal if I stay here. Plus, Ron and I will be-"

"-getting married, right," he finished for her, smiling. "Of course, Sandy, I understand. You don't have to explain yourself or apologize. I just…. Just keep in touch, all right? I still need you… just maybe not as often."

She smiled. "Of course, Harry. And we'll come visit. What about Hermione?"

"Oh, she's been offered her choice of several teaching posts here," he said, a small rueful grin spreading over his face. "She has to decide which one she wants." The twins chuckled together for a moment. Then, Harry said, "What about you and Ron?"

"Well…" she said, "we were both offered positions on the Chudley Cannons. Ron was _thrilled_. And Quidditch, I think, will be a nice change from the seriousness in my past. And who knows? Maybe Ron and I will be able to turn their record around."

AAAAA

"So do I look all right?"

Sandy held her arms out and turned to Hermione, looking uncertain of her appearance.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, Sandy, you look drop dead gorgeous," she breathed. "Ron is not going to be able to contain himself when he sees you."

Sandy was wearing a short hot pink dress that exaggerated the emerald green of her eyes even further. Her long hair was knotted in a bun at the top of her head, and a silver choker was on her neck.

She blushed slightly. "Yes, well, my brother is going to lose it when he sees you."

Hermione was wearing a light green dress that was actually shorter than Sandy's. She had straightened her hair (with some help from Sleekeazy) and was wearing more makeup than usual. "Well," said Hermione, smoothing out the skirt of her dress, "let's get down to the common room. We told Ron and Harry we'd meet them at seven, right?"

"Yes, let's go."

Ron felt like he had been punched in the gut as he laid eyes on his fiancée. "Wow," he said breathlessly, placing on hand on her waist as she stood in front of him, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, smiling up at him.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "I really want to tap that. But I don't think it'd be wise to say that in front of your brother."

She blushed furiously and giggled. "Not if you fancy your manhood. And I know _I_ do." Ron laughed.

Hermione and Harry, who had been having their own private conversation, looked over at them curiously. "What are they laughing about?" Harry said curiously, his hands slightly curling into fists. He hadn't been quite as relaxed about Ron's relationship with his sister ever since he and Hermione had Apparated in on them naked.

"Relax, Harry," Hermione said gently yet firmly, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them. "Just enjoy the night, enjoy the party!" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and his arms went around her automatically. "Come on, let's go."

AAAAA

"Can you believe the teachers actually put on a party like this? For us?"

Ron and Sandy were taking a break from the dancing to get something to drink. Since everyone at the party for the most part was of the age, there was a free full bar available. "Two firewhiskeys please," said Ron. The wizard behind the bar handed him two glasses, and Ron handed one to Sandy.

They took seats at a table and Sandy put her feet up on an empty chair. "Merlin," she groaned, "I don't think I can dance anymore. I'm bloody beat,"

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, shaking his head. "Well, it's nearly midnight anyway. You think the party is going to end soon?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I was talking to Bill and Charlie after graduation the other day, and they said these parties are pretty raucous."

"Well, let's take a rest for a bit, and maybe we'll feel like dancing again soon enough, eh?" he suggested, throwing an arm around her shoulders jovially. He pressed a soft kiss into her hair. "You really are beautiful. I can't wait to start our life together."

She smiled, but said nothing, lost in thought. Their life together…

The two of them had discussed matters with Harry and Hermione and had decided that they would purchase a three bedroom flat somewhere in London, near where the Chudley Cannons practice. Ron and Sandy started training in mid-July, so they needed to be nearby. Harry and Hermione would live with them during summer. However, in September, once the school year started, they would go to Hogwarts to start their jobs. The flat would belong to Sandy and Ron. Harry and Hermione would have their own room for whenever they were over, and the third room would be a guest room. The four of them were due to go look at flats the week after graduation.

She felt as though something were missing. It seemed almost perfect. She would living with her brother, best mate, and fiancé. She and Ron had fantastic jobs waiting for them. She and Harry were parting ways slightly, but they would always be close. And he would always be only an owl away if she needed him. So what was missing? What more could she want? She fingered the engagement ring sitting, as always, on her left ring finger.

So suddenly that she took Ron by surprise, she grabbed his hands and pulled him around to face her. "What is it?" he asked, laughing at her enthusiasm. "Do you want to dance again already? I thought you were tired."

She shook her head, unable to keep the bright grin from spreading across her face. "Let's go get married. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's still not mine. But your reviews could be! **

Chapter 9

"W-what?" Ron gaped at her, dumbfounded. "Now? But we're at our graduation party!"

"So?" she said, shrugging. "Everyone important to us is here. My brother, Hermione, your entire family… and Kingsley is here, he can officiate the ceremony."

"But…" he said, uncertain of what to say. He most definitely was not upset by the idea. He _wanted_ to marry her, right here, right now. But the voice in his head kept asking the same question, so he asked, "Why so sudden? I know you said after graduation, but I didn't think you meant _right _after graduation."

She shrugged. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. We're about to start our life together, Ron. Why should we put it off any longer? I _love_ you. I want to marry you. For a long time after defeating Voldemort, my life… was a total mess. For a long time, it just felt like everything was falling apart, even you and me. But once _you_- yeah, _you_ did it- put us back together again, the rest of my life seemed to follow. Now we've both got incredibly jobs, we're going to live with Harry and Hermione for the summer before they come back here to work, and then we're going to start our life together. I want to us to be married. That's the final piece of the puzzle, Ron."

"A-are you sure?" he asked her, needing certainty. "Look, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I need you to be certain. You said you needed normality, and I'm more than happy to give you that. It's like when we shagged the first time- I wouldn't be able to take it if I you had regrets."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Ron- what's normal for me is changing. What's normal for me now is belonging to you and you to me in every way shape and form."

A wide smile spread over his handsome face very slowly. "Well. We better start talking to people before the party dies down, eh?"

AAAAA

The music began to play, courtesy of the Weird Sister, who had been hired to play for the graduation party. Sandy began to walk down the aisle between the sea of chairs, arm in arm with Harry, Hermione preceding them as Sandy's maid of honor.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall had done a marvelous job of Transfiguring the room for the wedding. The chairs were now in neat rows facing the front, with a large aisle in the middle. There was a large, white, flowery archway at the front. Kingsley and Ron stood under it. Hermione had transfigured Sandy's hot pink graduation dress into a simple white gown that just barely trailed behind her. Professor McGonagall had Transfigured Ron's suit into a brilliant black tuxedo.

Sandy's eyes locked onto Ron's as Harry walked her up the aisle. His blue eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness as he watched his soon-to-be wife coming closer and closer. After all these years, she would finally be completely and totally his.

Once they reached the front, Harry hugged his sister tightly, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," she murmured back, pulling away tearfully. She went to join Ron directly under the archway.

Kingsley opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off. "D'you mind if I say a little something?" he asked him.

"Only if it's okay with the bridge and groom," he replied graciously.

Harry looked to his sister and his best mate, both of whom nodded eagerly. He turned to face the gathering. He could see the Weasleys in the front row, all with their brilliant red hair, and Neville, and Luna, and even Viktor Krum. Clearing his throat nervously, he said, "I think you all know my story." Turning back to glance at his twin, he corrected himself, saying, "Our story. Nearly seventeen years ago, Voldemort killed our parents. And he tried to kill my sister and me. But he couldn't. Because our mother died for us. We were left orphans. My sister was- and still is- the only family I have left. Throughout all our struggles and all our lives, we have stuck together. And now…" Harry was surprised to realize that he was crying, but he continued. "Today, I'm giving her away. And this man standing before you here today, he will have just as a big a claim to her, if not bigger, as I do. And that's something new to me, I'll just have to adapt. But… there is not a better man in this world for my sister than Ron Weasley."

Ron felt his smile grow even wider on his face at these words.

Although he was shaking with the effort of suppressing his sobs, Harry continued, "He has been my best mate since my very first day at Hogwarts, and he will be my best mate until the day I die. He is everything that the husband of my twin sister should be- loving, caring, loyal, dependable, determined, and humble. He's been smitten with her since our first year, and their journey toward this point in their relationship wasn't easy. But they both persevered. He is the one man that believe _deserves_ her, and he is the one man (besides myself, of course) that I would trust with her life." He turned around to face his best mate. "Ron, she's my family. But now, you are, too. I wish you both happiness and joy for your life together… brother."

Applause broke out, but even the thunderous noise could not drown out the sound of Mrs. Weasley bawling in the front row. Harry felt tears pouring down his own cheeks as he took his place behind Ron as best man. Ron flashed him a smile as he passed, saying everything he needed to say without words. Looking across the aisle at Sandy and Hermione, he saw that Sandy, too, was crying, wiping tears from her eyes with a handkerchief he supposed Hermione had conjured up for her.

When the clapping finally died down, Kingsley smiled and said, "Well, I'm not quite sure I can top that, but how about we let the bridge and groom try? Vows, if you please?"

Ron started going red and cleared his throat. "Sandy… I fell for you the first time I saw you on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I wouldn't call it love, because I was eleven, and I barely knew what love was. But even then… then I knew, that you were the only girl that I would ever want to be with. That I would never feel that way about any other girl. And the time we spent together just continually proved me right. You proved yourself to be brilliant, talented, loyal, steadfast, brave, true, and strong. I grew more and more smitten with you each day. One day, I realized that I was sunk- I was in love with you. And there was no going back. I wanted you to be happy. I hoped that being with me would make you happy, but if not, then so be it. Your happiness was all I wanted. Your happiness is all I will ever want. I will be yours so long as I make you happy. I just hope that's forever."

She smiled at him tearfully. Then she spoke, saying, "Ron, you've been one of my best mates for years. You've braved many terrible and dangerous things with me. And you've always been there, you've always been my rock. You may think I'm strong, but I'm only strong because I have people to lean on… people like my brother, like Hermione, and like _you_. When I fell to pieces after Harry and I defeated Voldemort, you lot were there to put me back together again, no matter how hard I tried to push you away. I would not- I _could_ not- be standing here today, if it weren't for you lot- but especially _you_, Ron. I tried to shut you out, but you refused to let me. You knew I needed you even though I refused to say it, and you were determined to help. And now… now everything is as it should be." Smiling, she turned to Hermione, who handed her two pure white doves and her wand. Holding the doves in one hand and her wand in the other, Sandy transfigured them into two gold bands- wedding rings.

Ron's blue eyes grew wide. _You did magic_, he mouthed at her, grinning broadly. She nodded and smiled softly, handing him one of the rings and giving her wand back to Hermione.

"If the couple will now please exchange the rings," said Kingsley.

Hands shaking with anticipation, Ron and Sandy placed the gold bands on each other's left ring fingers. They grasped each other's hands tightly, leaning against each other, almost as if they wanted to mesh into one person.

"Now, if the best man and the maid of honor will please perform the Unity Spell."

Harry and Hermione drew their wands. They pointed them at Ron and Sandy standing between them, traced a circle in the air, and murmured softly, _"Unitae eternitae."_

Both their wedding rings suddenly grew hot and glowed a brilliant red color. Confused and having been raised by Muggles, Sandy looked up at Ron and murmured, "What does that mean?"

Smiling, he shook his head and replied in a soft voice, "I'll tell you later, love."

"Well," said Kingsley, his smile wider, "by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ron kissed her for the first time as husband and wife amid thunderous applause.

AAAAA

Somehow, Harry managed to steal his sister away from her husband- her _husband!_- for a quick dance during the ceremony. "You know," he remarked, twirling her around the dance floor rather clumsily, "when you said you and Ron were going to get married after graduation, I didn't think you meant _immediately_ after graduation."

"Yeah, well, neither did we," she admitted. "Harry, what does that spell do? The one you and Hermione did?"

"Oh," he said. "Actually, I didn't know until right before the wedding. Hermione briefed me on it in a rather high-pitched voice once she found out what you two were planning. Apparently, at wizard weddings, the best man and the maid of honor have to do the Unity Spell, which is supposed to bind the married couple for life. It's almost like an Unbreakable Vow, only it's specifically tailored for marriages, and these can be dissolved, but only by the official who presided over the ceremony. It puts some sort of enchantment on the rings, so that if either the husband or the wife is unfaithful, both the rings will turn to dust."

"I see," said Sandy. "What about the glowing? Ron seemed pretty happy after that."

"Oh, yeah," he said, his green eyes growing wide as if he was just remembering something. "Well, the rings are supposed to grow hot whenever the spell is cast, so that happens all the time. But they only glow red if the people getting married are meant to be together. At least, that's what most people believe." He suddenly turned somber. "I'm going to miss you, Sandy."

"I'm going to miss you too, Harry. But we're not even separating until September, and I'll only be in London. Don't you worry; fate has yet to tear us apart."

AAAAAA

"You did magic," Ron breathed, once they were in the privacy of the girls' dormitory. Lavender and Parvati had kindly offered to sleep in the common room to give the newlyweds some time alone.

"Yes," she said, beaming and slipping off the strappy white heels that Hermione had Transfigured for her.

"Had you already done it?" he pressed on, sitting on bed next to her. "Did you know you could?"

"That was the first time I had done it," she admitted, as he wrapped an arm around her. "But I knew that I could. I just… I just knew. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, thank you," he murmured, kissing her softly. "It was a brilliant surprise."

As they spent their first night together as a married couple, Sandy felt something shift.

Voldemort had left scars on their lives, and some were permanent. But time had healed most of the pain. The aftermath was over, and they were beginning again.


End file.
